


Stranded

by riptidejunkie



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, One True Pairing, True Love, Two Boys on an Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptidejunkie/pseuds/riptidejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pictorial essay of Cody on a sunny day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

  
  
Hey Nick. Wanna go out to Fisherman's Island today? It's kinda... private.

Sure thing, Cody. Hey, Murray wanted us to test his new spy camera... guess I'll bring it along.

 

 

  
You're not taking photos of me with that thing, right, Nick?

Me? You? Of *course* not, Cody. Why'd I do that?

  
Just seems like you're pointing it at me a lot, is all.

See, Cody, that's the beauty of the spy-cam. You can't tell where its pointing.

  
Hey, Cody, look over there. Isn't that one of those gulls Murray was talking about, the rare one?

A gull? I don't see anything, Nick.

 

  
Anyway, who wants to look at birds? I got a better idea.

 

  
Nick, what are you doing over there? I love this bower, and I love that you built it for me, but how about you come and try it out?

 

And I love you, Cody Allen. Let's spend the night out here, okay? In fact, let's spend the whole weekend...

 

(Caps are actually from Stranded, and not taken by me)


End file.
